


Bloody Experiences

by Fandom_Central_Director



Series: The Adventures and Misadventures of The BuzzFeed Unsolved Crime/Supernatural Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Blood and Injury, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: "Legs" Madej meets "Night Night" Bergara, a mob boss, who doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. On the surface, Legs seems like a normal reporter, looking to get a great story, but on the inside, he's a sadistic serial killer. He also has a weird friend named Banjo McClintock, who got into trouble with a cop from Australia named Detective Sydney Finn. When Finn catches a glimpse of them, he fights by getting them behind bars.This rabbit hole contains blood, murder, and torture, read at your own discretion.
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej
Series: The Adventures and Misadventures of The BuzzFeed Unsolved Crime/Supernatural Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778629
Kudos: 6





	1. Talk

Here was Legs, standing right in front of a gun aimed at his forehead.

“Go on.” the man spat, “Talk.”

“You’re ‘Night Night’ Bergara, right?”

“Yes.”

“I need a story. I’m a reporter and I think it would help both you and me if I reported on what you-”

“Listen,” He lowered his gun, “I’m not gonna shoot you. I’m going to leave, and you’ll meet me where no one could just walk in. Bye.”

Night Night walked away before breaking into a run. Legs looked down and saw the body that he just put there, and he bent down, touching the blood. He shivered and walked away, wiping it on his pants. When he got to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the bathroom, washing his hands and putting on a pair of gloves. He turned to his bathtub and sighed at the mess inside.

“Banjo, why?!”

“You said you needed it disposed of!”

“Yeah.  _ Out _ of our apartment.”

“Oops.”

Legs sighed. He cleaned up the bathtub, avoiding getting any mess on his clothes or arms. When he finished, he sighed and leaned against the wall out the tub. He stood up cleaned off the sponge and cleaning tools, before disposing of his gloves. He walked to the front room and turned on the TV, seeing the murder from earlier on screen. 

“Hello.”

He turned around and Night Night, holding a gun up.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Fine. Where’s your friend?”

“Probably asleep. Why’re you here?”

“You said you wanted a story?”

“Yes!” Legs grabbed his notepad and sat down and Night Night rolled his eyes, following him. He set his gun on the coffee table and he crossed his legs.

“Alright, but first, I want your name… or nickname-”

“Legs Madej. Go!”

Night Night was silent, and Legs’ smile faltered. He looked around the room, and straightened his back, rubbing his neck.

“Is… is everything okay?”

“Legs Madej?”

“The nickname was given by my friend cause he was making fun of the length of my legs.”

Legs showed him, and Night Night whistled. He rest of the day, Night Night was explaining a few of the things he got away with in the past and even explained that he was a mob boss for a well-known mafia underground. By the end, Legs was laughing.

“You seem a bit boastful for a successful mob boss.”

“I have a large ego and I like people congratulating me.”

“Well congratulations.”

They were talking for a bit longer and soon Night Night was on his knees, looking at and inspecting his legs.

“Seriously, these things are like tree trunks.”

“Heh, thank you.”

“I could just slice into them.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Night Night looked up at him, and his mouth parted. He slid himself up and planted himself on Legs’ lap. He slowly kissed him, and Legs grabbed his face. Night Night groaned and grinded against Legs. He sighed, and they kissed again. 

“Legs?”

They stopped and saw Legs’ friend standing in the hallway, confused look on his face.

“You two-”

“We’re not com-”

“No! You two know each other?”

They exchanged looks, and Legs shrugged.

“I met him recently… and he just… I dunno.”

Night Night quickly left his lap and began to leave before his friend grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I didn’t even introduce myself. I knew he was homosexual, don’t worry, I’ve been his friend for years. I’m Banjo McClintock. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh… call me ‘Night Night’. Nice to… nice to meet you too.”

Banjo walked out the door, and Legs let out the breath he was holding in. Night Night held a knife to his throat and Legs stiffened.

“You knew he was there?”

“No! I swear!”

“Whatever.”

Night Night left a cut on his cheek and he left. When he left, Legs let out a small moan as he touched the fresh cut before going to patch himself up. 

“Night Night, we’ll meet again.”

He walked back to his room and stared at the man tied down a chair.

“And you’re gonna find out what happens when you anger Legs Madej.”


	2. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legs and Night Night have a bit of back seat bingo after Banjo walks in on them again. And Banjo has a bit of a secret

Legs was washing his hands for the seventh time that day, and he glared at the blood-covered mirror, before turning to the body in the bath.

“Banjo, your turn to clean the bathroom! Sorry for the mess!”

“Whatever.”

Legs walked out, and looked out the window, seeing many people walking about. He was able to hear protests a few blocks away and he leaned down on the windowsill.

“Legs.”

He felt a body press against him, and he felt a knife press against his throat, making him gasp, and turn back to see Night Night mouthing at his neck.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I just kinda wanna cut your cheek again.” Night Night ran his knife across his cheek, and rutted against his back, letting out a soft moan. He cut slightly into his cheek, and Night Night pulled away, looking at the blood sliding down the knife.

“Holy shit…”

“Yeah? Wanna cut me all over?”

Night Night groaned and pulled Legs on top of him as they lied on the couch. Legs kissed him, and moved down, biting his neck. 

“Ugh, again? Why don’t you two just go to Legs’ Muntz and have some back-seat bingo?”

They both stopped and looked up, and saw Banjo standing there, about to throw something away. Legs flipped him off and climbed off of him, Night Night, sitting up.

“I hate him.”

“Maybe we should, just so he can stop walking in.” Night Night said, running the knife on his fingers.

“Maybe. Here, c’mon.”

Legs opened the window and looked at the ladder near his fire escape. He slid down them, and Night Night followed, and they walked through an alley.

“Hey, Legs, how’re you doin?!”

“Doin good!”

“Hey, daddy-o, what’s happenin’?”

“Nothin’ much!”

Legs waved at people, and Night Night followed him, keeping his head down. They got to his car, and Legs drove away to a secluded area. He took Night Night out, and the shorter man looked around.

“You gonna murder me?”

“Nope. But I do wanna show you something.”

He brought him over to a tree and Night Night looked at the inside.

“Are… are those bodies?”

“Mhm. Some people were murdered here, and I did a small report on it. Not so big, but-”

Night Night tackled him and kissed him.

“I love you.”

Legs blushed, and kissed him back.

\---

Banjo picked up the axe and glared at the girl who was lying on the ground. His glare then turned into a smile, and shushed him, petting her cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. Him, however,” He looked at the man who he knew was her husband, “he’s not as lucky as you are.”

Banjo stood back up and stretched before lifting up the axe, walking over to him.

“She’s mine.”

He held it up, and swung it down, hitting his head. Blood splattered everywhere. The girls screamed as loud she could, but she was gagged.

“You thought that would make me happy, but no!”

He hit the body several more times, watching the blood fly everywhere, the walls, himself, the woman, everywhere. He wiped some blood off of his face and then walked to the woman.

“Hey, do ya love me now?”

She shook her head, and his smile dropped.

“Wrong answer.”

He held his axe up and swung once more.

\---

Legs walked back through his door and re-buttoned his shirt. He walked to his room and passed Banjo’s room.

“Hey, Ban-WHAT THE FRESH FUCK HAPPENED YOU?!”

Banjo was sitting in his room, facing away from the door, holding the woman’s head.

“She had a husband. Killed him. She didn’t want me. Killed her.”

Legs stared at him and walked back to his room.

“Stay safe, Banjo. Also, try to keep the killing down.”

“You too, Legs. And… I’ll try.”

“Good.”


End file.
